Player versus player
Visão geral Jogar Guild Wars pode ser geralmente divido em duas ou menos partes: Player versus Player (PvP) e Player versus Environment (PvE). Enquanto em PvE jogadores humanos jogam cooperativamente juntos contra inimigos controlados por computador, eles também podem competir nas arenas PvP, se tiverem acesso à area onde a arena está. PvP é um modo de jogo competitivo onde jogadores humanos só podem jogar contra outros jogadores humanos. Só em PvP se pode ganhar Faction com Balthazar, fame, rank e guild rating. Existem 5 modos diferentes de PvP: *Arena battles *Guild vs Guild battles *Heroes' Ascent *Alliance Battles *Hero Battles Uma vez que os outposts PvP são tambem separados por territórios como em PvE, quando se participa de uma batalha seu oponente pode vir de qualquer território mesmo se vc nao estiver no Distrito Internacional. Personagens PvP Cada personagem PvE pode participar de batalhas PvP, uma vez que o personagem já alcançou a área PvE onde as batalhas acontecem. Os jogadores também podem criar Personagens PvP. Esses personagens já coemçam no lvel 20 com armas e armaduras customizadas de dano e proteção máximos. Eles podem participar de todas as batalhas PvP (exceto low level arenas, arenas de level baixo), mesmo se nenhum personagem PvE naquela conta tenha alcançado tal arena. Personagens PvP não podem entrar em explorable areas (a não ser a Isle of the Nameless) ou cidades. Personagens PvP podem desbloquear itens com Faction, incluindo: skills, runas, Heróis (Disponíveis se você tem Nightfall ou Eye of the North), e upgrades para os itens. Para mais informação, veja: Personagem PvP Arena Battles Arena battles colocam dois times de 4 jogadores, um contra o outro. Os objetivos para se ganahr variam, dependendo do mapa. Perdedores sao mandados de volta às áreas que dão acesso àquela arena, enquanto o time vencedor aguarda o proximo time adversário para mais uma batalha. Existem dois tipos de arenas, Random Arenas e Team Arenas. Nas Random Arenas, jogadores são randomicamente selecionados no time. Nas Team Arenas, parties são formadas como nas áreas PvE do jogo. Notas: * Arena battles são rápidas. As batalhas geralmente acabam com menos de três minutos. * As Random Arenas são frequentemente usadas como um "ponto rápido" do PvP. Além de alguns pontos de Faction, não há nada mais na disputa e não há formação de grupos, coisa que pode tomar um longo tempo nas Tournament Battles e no GvG. Por essas razões, as Random Arenas também são uma boa forma de se "testar" o PvP para novos jgoadores. * Deixar a party depois que a batalha ou missão já começou é geralmente considerado rude, e quase sempre vai deixar os outros jogadores com raiva. Nas Arena Battles, membros faltosos da party sao substituídos por um novo jogador entre as batalhas. Então, se vc precisar sair, faça isso após sua party ter ganhado a batalha, mas antes que a contagem regressiva para a nova batalha comece. Tournament Battles O Global Tournament só é acessível através de Heroes' Ascent. Os times consistem em oito jogadores, com nao mais do que dois henchmen. O torneio consiste em vários mapas consecutivos. Os perdedores saem, os vencedores avançam para o próximo round. Diferentes tipos de mapas sao usados, muitos deles consistindo em mais de dois times. No entanto, só um time avança para o próximo round. O maior número de times que podem jogar costumava ser 6, no entanto o numero agora é limitado a 4. Esse número também é determinado pelo mapa onde o jogador se encontra. (Por exemplo, alguns mapas suportam dois times, enquanto outros suportam até 5 ou 6 times mas só têm um máximo de 4 times jogando contra si ao mesmo tempo.) Para mais informação, veja Heroes' Ascent. Guild vs Guild Battles Uma Guild Battle é a mais alta forma de PvP em Guild Wars.Builds elaboradas e estratégias são usadas durante batalhas de Guilds. Esta é a unica forma de se conseguir guild rating, que determina o rank da guild no guild ladder. Para mais detalhes, veja o artigo: Guild vs Guild. Automated tournaments Automated tournaments são torneios de GvG e Hero Battle que acontecem três vezes em um dia, três dias de cada mês. Conduta e Etiqueta *Se esforce sempre para levar um Resurrection Signet em sua build, já que isso pode mudar sorte na batalha. Muitos times vencem simplesmente por terem um Resurrection signet quando os outros nao têm (especialmente nas Random Arenas). Monks, Ritualists e Paragons podem carregar outras skills de ressurreição, ou mesmo nenhum, já que nao devem ter tempo para ressucitar alguém. *Geralmente é considerado educado pelos jogadores dizer "good game" ("bom jogo") ou "GG" depois de uma batalha (apesar de que às vezes isso é usado com sarcasmo). Também é considerado educado dizer "gl and hf" ("good luck and have fun") ("boa sorte e se divirta") ou alguma variação dessa fala antes do início da batalha. *Sair no meio de uma batalha é considerado especialmente rude, e alguns dos seus parceiros de time devem te mandam uma PM sobre isso. Sair no início de uma batalha tambem é considerado bastante rude e é visto muito nas Random Arenas, mas isso tem sido reduzido graças à dishonour update. *Se matar intencionalmente é uma extrema falta de esportiva, e geralmente irrita os jogadores dos dois lados. Isto é feito em grande parte pelos griefers usando skills de Necromancer. *Fugir de seus inimigos apenas para prolongar a batalha é considerado rude. A maioria das pessoas que fazem isso usam builds de Ranger por causa de suas instâncias defensivas e a habilidade "Shadow Step" dos Assassins, no entanto, fugir é possível para qualquer profissão. De qualquer forma, atacar a distância e correr sempre que o inimigo se aproxima é uma boa estratégia, até o momento em que você nao está simplesmente fugindo. *Montar um time com apenas Healing Monks com o propósito de irritar os inimigos deixando a batalha longa é estremamente irritante. *Reclamar sobre seu time ou sobre as táticas dos inimigos é falta de esportiva e geralmente visto como criancice. *Mandar PM para seus inimigos derrotados contendo "own" ou "serve" é algo desnecessário. Todos dão o melhor de si para ganhar, e ganhar só significa que você se saiu bem. Não significa que seus oponentes eram ruins. Comporte-se com esportiva e boas maneiras. *Mandar PM para seus inimigos para reclamar e comentar sobre suas táticas depois da batalha pode ser reportado à ArenaNet por falta de esportiva e é algo muito rude. *"Rankar" seus oponentes mostrando seu /rank, especialmente sobre seus corpos, é considerado desrespeitoso. Notas *A cor de fundo da sua capa da guild muda para a cor do time no qual você está. A cor do "detalhe" será uma versão mais escura da cor do time. O emblema continuará o mesmo. *Nas batalhas PvP de dois times, as cores são azul e vermelho. Para três times, amarelo é adicionado. Para quatro times, um azul claro esverdeado é adicionado. As outras cores são verde e roxo. *Se você nao tem capa uma capa lisa com a cor do time vai aparecer. *É impossível esconder sua capa no PvP, ao contrário do PvE.